Episode 1
"An Exciting Beginning", known in Japan as "Birth! Full of Smiles, Cure Happy!!" (誕生！笑顔まんてんキュアハッピー‼ Tanjō! Egao Manten Kyua Happī!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC01, is the first episode of season 1 of Glitter Force and is the first episode of the show overall. Summary "When the magical kingdom of Jubiland is invaded by an evil emperor, tiny pixie Candy is sent to Earth to recruit five girls for a superhero team."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * This episode marks the debut of season 1 of ''Glitter Force. * Emily makes her first appearance as well as transforming into Glitter Lucky for the first time. * Kelsey, Lily, April and Chloe also make their first appearances. * Emily meets Candy for the first time. * Emily has her first day Rainbow Hills high School. * Ulric makes his debut. * Glitter Lucky uses Sparkle Storm for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with Emily sleeping in her bed and mutters that her dream is coming to the best part. In her dream, she sees herself and four other girls transforming into a mysterious group known as the Glitter Force, but suddenly, she wakes up and realizes that she will be late to her first day at a new school, screaming: "Oh no! Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" On the way to school, Emily wonders why she had to stay in bed for a "silly dream", but she then takes the time to look around and thinks that something magical might just happen. As she scoots around a corner she sees nothing at first, but then hears something suddenly cry out. As she starts to look around, a pink book flaps down and opens to a picture of a strange creature, which becomes real and pops out of the book. The creature hits Emily in the face, however, causing both of them to fall back. When Emily gets a good look she picks up the creature and hugs it while saying "It's so cute!" Emily starts asking the creature questions about what and who she is. The creature then jumps back to introduce herself as Candy while Emily thinks this is fate. Candy then runs off, leaving the book behind. After picking it up, Emily remembers that she is late for school and runs to class. Emily gets to school and is trying to introduce herself to the class, but she is really nervous and does a very small, uninformative introduction. It's then a red-haired girl gets up out of her seat and says she'll do the introduction, saying that Emily seems friendly. Emily then realizes with shock that this girl is from her dream. The girl begins to say a few jokes and keeps attempting it, but is then interrupted by two other girls, one with green hair and the other with blue hair, who both say that Emily should do her own introduction. Again, Emily realizes that these two girls are also from her dream. The red-haired girl then proceeds to introduce Emily to the green-haired girl, April, and the blue-haired girl, Chloe. She then introduces herself as Kelsey. A blonde girl then chimes in, apologizing by saying that Kelsey only did that to break the ice. Emily takes a look at her and realizes that the blonde girl Kelsey on the way back to her seat then introduces the blonde girl as Lily and calls her a crybaby, though Lily claims she has only cried three times so far. Since she is a lot less nervous now, Emily redoes her introduction and does a better job of it this time. She also says that it is nice to meet the class and that she loves happy things and looks for happiness every day. The teacher and Kelsey remark that Emily's seat is right behind her and Emily sits down. Later after class, Emily starts looking for Candy again by exploring the school. First, she looks in the music room, and then the science lab, and finally the library. While looking at the books, she spots a shelf with a glowing book and pulls out the book before noticing a light behind it. She then shoves some books aside, and it seems to start working something like a combination lock. This continues as she notices several other lights on the shelf that work the same way until a portal opens and pulls Emily in. She then finds herself in a mysterious world known as the Library of Legends. Inside the library, a book appears and a woman begins to speak, introducing herself as Queen Euphoria, ruler of Jubiland. She explains what happened in Jubiland, and says that Emily is one of the chosen ones to become a member of Glitter Force, and must convince the others to join her. Emily then puts Candy's book on the shelf and then pulls it off to see Candy running from a crack in one of the books. Trying to get to Candy, she drops the book and manages to operate the same combination that pulls her through the portal and back to the human world, outside of a bookstore near Candy. Emily then manages to follow Candy and catches the pixie, as she falls off a building. Candy, who is freaked out from Ulric, tries to run away, again saying that the wolf is coming from the sky. Emily doesn't believe Candy at first, but soon sees Ulric, who blacks out a book with some ink and creates negative energy from sad people which he absorbs into a book. Ulric and Candy explain about the bad end scenario, and Candy then says everything will be happy if you work for it. Emily says that Candy is right. She then remembers how her day was earlier and wants to protect Candy. Emily's power then triggers; with Candy's help, she transforms into Glitter Lucky. At first, she is really scared and freaks out after transforming. Lucky runs away scared and hides behind a wall of a brick house, thinking the wolf wouldn't chase her there. Ulric laughs, then turns the house into a Buffoon. When the monster attacks, Lucky jumps sky high, but still can't control her powers and gets freaked out more. She manages to knock the Buffoon down in this state and lands on it by accident, freaking out again when she sees where she landed. As she again runs away, Candy tells Lucky to use "Sparkle Storm" to purify the monster but nothing comes out. Lucky then gets over her fear, and with new found confidence and the determination not to lose to Ulric, she concentrates really hard, pulls off the attack, and acquires the first piece of the strawberry Glitter Charm. Ulric then runs away and everyone goes back to normal. Candy then asks Emily to help save her world to which Emily agrees. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny (cameo) * Lily / Glitter Peace (cameo) * April / Glitter Spring (cameo) * Chloe / Glitter Breeze (cameo) Pixies * Candy Villains * Ulric * Buffoon * Brute (cameo) * Brooha (cameo) Minor Characters * Ms. Mason * Rainbow Hills Middle School Class 2-2 * Queen Euphoria (voice) Trivia * Footage from Tiara Mode Torrent and Rainbow Burst is shown. However, the girls' dialogue in this footage during this episode does not match with their dialogue during the actual attacks. Gallery :Main Page: Episode 1/Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Glitter Force (series)